The Morning After the Night Before
by Annie1808
Summary: Set after the wedding day. Kate has spent the night with Caroline. My fictional interpretation of what happened next. I am an optomist so no apologies for wishing them a happy ending. As usual no characters are mine they all belong to Sally Wainright...
1. Chapter 1

Set after Series 2 Episode 6 . The morning after the wedding. My fictional interpretation of what happened to Kate and Caroline after the dance. I like to think positively! As usual no copyright infringement. The charachters do not belong to me...

The Morning After the Night Before.

Kate wakes and sighs with content as she feels the warmth of the body next to her radiating heat along the length of her back. She slowly opens her eyes and carefully turns to face Caroline lying next to her. Awkwardly turning, trying not to disturb her partner, but it isn't as easy to roll over in bed, not when you are nearly 6 months pregnant.

At her stirring, Caroline slowly opens her eyes asking groggily "what? Are you ok?" slowly focussing her eyes, slowly coming awake, she smiles as she focuses on Kate who has managed to orient herself round to face Caroline.

"Good Morning my love", Caroline says as she brings her hand to stroke Kates' cheek. Did you sleep well?

Kate; smiling back at Caroline; slips her hand round her lover's waist pulling her body closer. Moving her leg to cross over Carolines' legs, drawing her in."I had the best nights' sleep in months. I wonder why" She grins.

Oh, Caroline giggles slightly. We can't get as close as we used to, can we. Slipping her hand under the covers she places her hand on Kates pregnant form stroking the side of her belly and looking down below the covers, she says "and Good Morning to you my other love".

They both face each other again and share a tender kiss. Content in each other's arms no words needed to convey what they are feeling.

Kate breaks the silence asking "Is that what I am?"

"What?" Caroline says puzzled.

"Your love?" Kate asks raising her eyebrows slightly.

Carolines' eyes search every part of Kates face taking in the beautiful skin, the warmest, most intelligent, honest eyes, and the sensuous lips.

"Yes, it is "Caroline says definitely. "You are my love, the love of my life, my world. I... Love... You".

No hint of a smirk, clear eyes giving Kate a clear and profound message. "I have never told you that before and I should have, I have done a lot of things that I shouldn't, and I have not been the best at showing my true feelings. If we are going to make a life together, to be strong and secure for our children," Caroline passes her hand once more over Kates' baby bump "then I need to tell you, you mean the world to me and I love you with every fibre of my body, with my entire being and I always will …forever. And… I will never let you walk away from me ever again."

"Wow, Caroline I have never heard you so...so... "Kate struggles to find the words.

"Open? Truthful? This is the new me, the new and improved, out, lady who loves you with all her heart and that is the way it is going to be. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says anymore. Gillian told me some time ago to that I should be like 'sod 'em, let them get on with it' and that is my mantra now. I know what I want and nothing comes in the way of that…." Caroline looks thoughtful for a second and then says

"Well that is, supposing you'll have me, I mean, that you have forgiven me for all that I've not got right and it is forever?"

Kate takes Carolines face and gently kisses her lips.

"Yes Caroline I'll have you, the new and improved Caroline Elliot, mmhmm I like the sound of that. And I... Love... You too, for all you faults. I always have, from the first moment I saw you striding down the halls of the school. It was love at first sight for me, but you knew that didn't you, well perhaps a bit of lust at first sight" Kate laughs along with Caroline.

"Oh really" says Caroline suggestively "lusting after me were you?" she snuggles closer enfolding Kate in her arms.

"Yes, Caroline, I do love you too...but"

Caroline loosens her grip ever so slightly "oh oh ... But what ".

Kate gives a quick shake of her head then continues "But…. our situation has change since we were last together."

Caroline opens the gap between them ever so slightly and Kate feels the Caroline withdraw slightly. Caroline is backing away, she has opened up to Kate fully completely, laid her feelings bare in front of Kate for the first time and she thinks Kate is going to reject her and is frightened and backing off.

Kate takes control and pulls Caroline back in towards her.  
"No Caroline, don't worry or freak out, I told you I love you and I want it all too, I want our family together, safe and secure, for the rest of our lives. I just don't want to go into this again blindfolded, ignoring the hard facts, listening only to my heart and not my head, without thinking things through and considering all parties."

Caroline visibly relaxes and moves slightly closer to Kate. "Ok, yes you're right. We do need to sort out a few practicalities"

"Yes, a few things," Kate says rolling her eyes "so for starters there is Lawrence and your mother, and where we will set up home, together… and John and the baby and school. Caroline I want us, no I need us, to be settled. I can't have upheaval and bad feelings and dramas going on. I have to look out and protect my baby…our baby. I need a settled contented home, where we are both equals in this partnership."

"Right" Caroline frowning "Yes you are right, we will get these things sorted. I'm half way there already Kate. Honestly I have been doing a lot of growing up recently. The divorce is almost through and the house is for sale. I hope it goes quickly in the New Year…so that is a couple of things semi sorted. We can start to look for a place together after that. For us all."

"Good it's a good start" agrees Kate.

"Now can we put this very serious conversation off until later today, when I promise, we will sit down and discuss this whole thing through like adults, and give me time to wish my lovely lady a happy Christmas and give her a Christmas kiss?

Without saying another word Kate leans over and pushing Caroline back onto the pillows answers Carolines question with actions instead of words.

Xxxxxxx

After showering and dressing Kate led Caroline by the hand, out of their room and down the stairs to breakfast. Caroline's half-hearted objections at holding hands as they went down stairs, silenced by just a look from Kate. "Oh I quite like this new assertive Kate, I told you, you had the potential to make a good headmistress one day". Caroline said grinning mischievously at Kate.

"Caroline, if I am going to go into a room full of guests from last night, still wearing the same outfit that I came in yesterday, like a walk of shame, then the least you can do is hold my hand, to prove to them that the only reason I stayed, was you." Kate stated with a straight matronly face. "OK?"

"Yes miss" Caroline replied and for good measure planted a kiss on her girlfriends' lips before the both of them strolled into the breakfast room hand in hand, saying cheery good mornings to the assembled groups.

"Good morning Mum, Alan" Caroline greeted her mother, "can we join you?"

Celia and Alan both looked up at Kate and Caroline, Celia noticing the enfolded hands and smiled cheerily at them both. "Of course you can dears, here sit down".

Alan chivalrously moving the chair so Kate could sit down next to him. "Thank you" Kate said.

"Merry Christmas everyone" Caroline said

"Oh yes so it is Caroline, Merry Christmas to you both" Alan said

Christmas wishes and greetings were spread around the table.

"Caroline just grab the young lad and ask for another pot and there is a buffet breakfast, you just help your selves." Celia said.

"Are you ok in the mornings now Kate "asked Celia nodding at her bump.

"Oh god yes, I didn't have a bad time at all with morning sickness, just a bit at the beginning….now heartburn, that's a different story "she said laughing.

"Oh I had that bad too with our Caroline, no matter what I tried, after every meal I suffered, it goes eventually. So you'll be ok for something to eat at breakfast?" Celia said

"Yes, I'm fine in the mornings now." Kate replied.

"Good, Caroline, why don't you get Kate and yourself some breakfast and I'll ask the boy when he comes back to get you and extra pot?" Celia said

"Oh right, that's me got my orders then." Said Caroline" Kate? What would you like? Cereal? Toast? Croissant?"

"Yes please "Kate replied. "What all 3?" Caroline said stunned. "Yes thanks "Kate answered "well I am eating for 2 you know."

Caroline nodded smiling "Right, your wish is my command".

Whilst Caroline was away. Celia leaned in to Kate conspiratorially "Kate, I didn't tell Caroline everything I told you when I phoned you to ask you to play the piano. I just told her I had invited you to stay afterwards. I don't think she would be too pleased at me telling you how miserable she has been since she stopped seeing you. She can be very proud you know, never wanting to show any chink in her armour. So please, don't say anything will you? We can just keep that between us ok? I don't want her to think I have been interfering. That's her job, organising people, sorting things out. She's always at it, but can't sort herself out sometimes. "

Kate nodded in agreement "Sure Celia, I know first-hand how guarded she can be with her true feelings and I won't say anything. That wasn't the only reason I came back last night anyway "

"No, why then? "questioned Celia.

"I realised, last night that as you said, Caroline can organise everyone around her but she doesn't always make the right decisions. She always likes to be in control, her role is always to lead, but she doesn't have anyone she can turn to for support in return. She came to be with me in hospital when I had a bit of scare with the baby. Did she tell you?" Kate asked

"No! " Celia replied shaking her head with a worried look on her face. "You're both alright aren't you?"

"Yes," Kate replied placing her hand over Celia's reassuringly "don't worry, we are both fighting fit and healthy, but it was a bit of scare and Caroline came to be by my side in my time of need, even though I had pushed her away, twice. She left work responsibilities, meetings or whatever, with no thought for anything else other than to be with me. It was after that, when I realised that she was changing, she was putting the interests of others before herself. She probably always did, I just took her actions the wrong way soemtimes. Anyway, I had to think and your invitation was a catalyst. It gave me a chance to see Caroline again, to show me again what I was missing. She made such a lovely speech".

"She did and here was me worrying she was going to tell some awful tales about me…. Well at least my invitation was a spark at least, even if it didn't start the whole fire. I am so pleased that you did come back Kate. I have never seen Caroline happier than when she is with you and that is all I want for her. For you both".

"What is all you want mother? " Caroline interrupted placing a bowl of cereal and a plate of toast, croissants, and a selection of jams in from of Kate.

"Me want? I don't need another thing Caroline. I now have everything I could ever ask for. I have Alan, you, Kate, Gillian, Raff, Ellie and little Calamity and the boys …oh not forgetting my handsome grandsons." Celia replied laughing.

"Well mother you will soon have a new beautiful …" she paused looking at Kate for approval, Kate nodded smiling, "granddaughter in a couple of months' time whether you need one or not!" Caroline laughed.

"Oh, another granddaughter! " Both Celia and Alan said in unison laughing happily reaching to hug one another.

"What name have you chosen?" asked Celia.

"Well if I had to choose" said Kate and burst out laughing…. Remembering the day she sat in the kitchen with Celia, rhyming off name after name of baby girl names she would like if they had to choose one….."but of course I will have to ask what Caroline thinks" Looking lovingly over at Caroline, Kate took her hand and said "just one of the many things we have to sort out in the near future."

"Yes" agreed Caroline and we will get right down to that once we have Christmas over with.

After breakfast was finished Caroline did the rounds of the tables making sure Lawrence and Angus had eaten, they were sitting with William and Roxy and for once acting like adults, not winding each other up as they usually did. Checking on Gillian and Robbie, (she was making a distinct effort not to judge Gillian, and she had enough on her own plate to get more involved with that). She went round the room wishing everyone Merry Christmas and started to make arrangements for returning home, once in a while glancing over to check on how Kate was getting on with her mother and Alan. They were laughing a lot, which was a good sign and she was relaxing more believing that soon everything would settle down and wishing she hadn't volunteered to do Christmas dinner back at her place. Really all she wanted to do, once she had made sure the boys were settled, was return home and be with Kate. Just get today over with and then they would have the time to sort everything else out.

Half an hour later, arrangements made, who was going in whose car etc, they were setting off. Kate was going to return home to her own house to get changed and bring some things over to stay for a few days. Caroline was already planning what they would do over the holidays and she stopped herself, saying to herself, 'no I will check with Kate first'. She was pleased with herself; she really was a changed woman. To think that just 24hrs previously all she had to look forward to was spending Christmas night, alone. Now she was the happiest person on earth or that is how she felt.

Christmas dinner was well on the way to being served, the table laid, her mum had helped prepare the food, when the doorbell rang. 'That'll be Kate' Caroline thought and overtook Lawrence in the hall to get to the door. "I'll get it thank you Lawrence". Lawrence shrugged and went back into the lounge.

Opening the door wide, Caroline felt her heart skip a beat as there in front of her was Kate, her beautiful Kate, glowing, gorgeous Kate. Pregnancy certainly agreed with her she was blooming. 'How can anyone get more beautiful' she thought.

"Hi "Kate said.

"Hi to you too" Caroline replied. "Come in; here let me take your bag." Caroline took the bag Kate proffered and took it in into the hall. Dropping it at the coat stand she said "I'll take it up in a minute, just let me welcome you home" Caroline stepped over to Kate, pulling her close and softly kissing Kate.

When they parted Caroline took Kate's hand and led her down the hall into the lounge. "Kate's here" she said to the room, "dinner will be served in 10 minutes, Mum can you give me a hand serving?", Everyone in the room chorused 'Hi Kate' 'Hello love' Alan and Celia said in unison.

"I can help you serve" Kate answered.

"No you can sit and watch while mum and I serve up, you're the only pregnant lady in this house so you get special treatment. " Celia patted Kates' arm on the way past smiling and said "take the easy way out while you can". Caroline led Kate into the kitchen and sat her down at the island whilst she and Celia loaded the serving dishes. William took the turkey down to the table.

"So have you spoken to your mum today Kate? Caroline asked.

"Yes I rang her when I got in, she goes round to my aunts for Christmas dinner, after Christmas service. So I gave her a call to make sure everything was alright. I told her I was coming over here and would be staying for a few days. I'll pop over to see her maybe tomorrow afternoon. I'd like you to come with me if you're free Caroline?"

Caroline looked up and said "Yes I would like that, meeting your mum for the first time"

"How does your mum feel about becoming a granny for the first time then Kate?" Celia asked.

"Oh she's over the moon, Celia; she never thought it would happen". Kate replied

"Well it is" Caroline said as she passed Kate on the way to the table, leaning over and kissing Kate lightly on the cheek. "Before Easter she'll be here".

"Right everyone can take a seat at the table now. William give them a shout." Caroline asked as she laid the last dish of food on the table. "Kate you sit beside me ".

Dinner long over, dishes loaded in the dishwasher, the table cleared, everyone settled in the lounge , party games had been played and Kate had even played the piano while Alan danced with Celia, showing the young ones how dancing used to be done.

"I'm glad you're playing the piano Kate "Lawrence said "means you can't dance with mum like you did last night" sniggering.

"Hey you "Caroline said "I was just sending out the 'right' message to anyone who was watching. Anyway when you lot go I might even have a slow dance with Kate when we are finally alone."

At that there was laughter from all around as Angus nudged the groaning Lawrence who rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know if I will have the energy left tonight Caroline" Kate said. "Pregnant lady here you know, one who has had quite a busy 24hrs".

"Oh are you tired Kate, I'm sorry I should have realised" Caroline hugged Kate as she sat at the piano.

"Well I'm glad someone has broached the subject" Celia declared because I am pretty pooped myself. "Shall we retire love?" Celia asked Alan "You look ready for bed too".

"Yes I think it's time" Alan said. "A good end to another lovely day. Thank you Caroline, you've made Christmas one to remember ".

Celia and Alan made their way back to their flat, hugging and kissing everyone as they left.

"Right boys do you mind if we leave you to it?" Caroline asked William and Lawrence. "Lawrence have you got Angus's bed ready?"

"Yes mum it's all done" Lawrence replied.

"Good, ok well don't stay up too late, and try to keep the noise to a minimum."

"We will mum don't worry". William said. "Roxy can handle Angus and Lawrence, she's got their measure, she has younger brothers herself".

"Good. Glad to hear it. Right goodnight everyone" Caroline said "Night everyone" Kate said rising and standing with Caroline. The two of them holding hands as they left the room headed for the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Tango in Halifax

Set Christmas night; follow on from 'The morning after the night before.'

Healing

"Are you sure you want to leave them Caroline, you didn't have to come up right now, if you wanted to spend some time with the boys, get to know Roxy a bit better? ",

"No, they'll be fine, they don't want to sit with their old mum when they have their friends around do they, I'll cramp their style." Caroline answered as they climbed the stairs. "And besides I've been waiting for this moment all day. Time for just me and you. What a relief that is over, I mean, don't get me wrong it was lovely to have everyone together and have one un-interrupted family meal with no arguments or dramas or unexpected visitors spoiling it, but it's late and I don't want you getting tired out."

"Ok I'm not arguing, it has been a lovely, but long day and I've hardly had you to myself all day" Kate answered as they reached the bedroom door.

"You're not an old mum Caroline, now, I'll be an old mum, when I have her" Kate continued, stroking her bump. "You should see all the young mum's at the ante natal classes; some of them are not even out of their teens…that makes me feel old"

"Rubbish, 42 is not old and besides you've got all the life experience that none of them will have "Caroline said trying to put Kate at ease.

"I can't believe how much William has matured in the short time he's been away at Uni. And Roxy well…, I think she has given him the biggest boost to his confidence. She has her head well screwed on too, he's made a good choice there. He'll make sure Lawrence and Angus get to bed soon enough, it's been a busy few days for everyone". Caroline continued as she let go of Kates hand and bent to pick up Kates bag that she had brought up earlier "Right, you get yourself ready and I'll unpack your bag ".

"Wait, Caroline, can you hear that?" Kate asked tilting her head as if she was listening out for something.

"What?" Caroline asked, straining to hear something.

"They're playing our song "Kate said grinning "You wanna dance?" she said holding her hand out to Caroline with a glint in her eye.

Caroline slowly smiled returning the gaze, taking Kates' proffered hand in hers. "I thought you were tired?"

"Yes, but one dance won't kill me will it?" Kate replied. "Now we are finally alone, dance with me".

Caroline wrapped her arms around Kates' waist as they had done the night before, pulling her close, feeling the shapely figure, pressing against her. Caroline, this time, instigating the kiss, slow and tender.

After a short while, Caroline broke from their embrace and said "Now I think it's time for bed"

"Mhmm ok, that's an offer I'm not going to refuse" Kate said seductively, her eyes undressing Caroline as she was led over to the side of the king size bed.

" You are shameless, getting me up here on false pretences, saying you're tired then getting me to take you to bed as soon as the door is closed, you brazen hussy….what do you take me for? " Caroline laughed pretending to be indignant.

"A loose woman" Kate said "One who took me to bed the very first night we had gotten back together".

Caroline burst out laughing "Oh I'm the loose woman, you're the one who is in the family way" nodding at Kates voluptuous figure.

"Oh you cheeky …. " Kate laughed …

"Yes?" Caroline smirked "Like to finish that sentence in bed? Now you, Miss Mackenzie, get ready while I unpack your bag or we will be here all night."

"I can do that" Kate said nodding to the bag "I'm having a baby, I'm not an invalid".

"Well for just one day, let me treat you like a princess, you can make the breakfast in the morning, alright?" Caroline replied with a raise of the eyebrows.

"Deal" Kate smirked.

xxxxx

Waking early in the morning, Kate wrapped in Carolines arms, she felt warm and secure, protected. Kate had missed this, she had hated waking, to be by herself, and the bed had seemed so empty and too big, missing something. She had comforted herself by caressing her growing stomach, telling herself that she could manage, by herself, that she would make it on her own, just her and her daughter. But always, in the back of her mind she had dreamt of what it would have been like, if things between her and Caroline hadn't gone so disastrously wrong, what it would have been like to be sharing all the changes her body was going through with someone, of her baby daughter growing, strong inside her. She had pushed these thoughts back, not willing to weaken. She _had_ grown strong and independent; she now was not the simpering, little woman, who would let Caroline make all the decisions for them. They were both on the same level now and she had shown Caroline that, she hoped. Now she didn't have to dream, this was real, they were in a better place and it was so lovely to lie wrapped in her lovers' arms; it was as it should be.

Whilst Kate was daydreaming, Caroline must have felt the subtle change in Kates posture and stirred herself, slowly opening her eyes to gaze at Kate. "Good morning princess" Caroline said and kissed Kate gently on the lips. "That is how you wake a princess you know, with a kiss to the lips".

Kate looked into Carolines beautiful blue eyes saying "And are you my knight in shining armour?"

"Well knightess in shining armour? Can you get a knightess?" Caroline asked

"I think you mean lady" Kate answered "Do you know for a doctor of philosophy, your grasp of the English language is deplorable" Kate giggled.

"Oh I don't know I managed to talk my way into getting you into bed last night" Caroline said pulling a wry face and kissing Kate once more with more conviction this time.

"Right princess, I shall go down and prepare a sumptuous feast for breakfast for the two of you" Caroline said leaning down to kiss Kates stomach "alright my little one?"

Caroline disentangled herself from the bed sheet slipping out of bed albeit reluctantly letting go of Kates soft, warm, body.

"Oh I thought you were going to make _me_ prepare breakfast" Kate sighed as she too began to get up.

"No, you stay there and I'll bring it up to you" Caroline said wrapping her naked body in a fluffy bathrobe".

"Actually, I need to get up" Kate replied rolling her eyes "our daughter is lying on my bladder, that's one of the uncomfortable truths about pregnancy that they don't go shouting about".

"Oh dear, right" Caroline nodded smiling, watching as Kate, naked herself, rose to head for the bathroom.

"Are you ogling me?" Kate asked, throwing the comment over her shoulder. She could feel Carolines eyes roaming over her naked form.

"Yes, do you mind? I just can't help it, you are so beautiful, and I can't bear to stop. I am the luckiest woman alive. Thank you Kate" Caroline breathed.

"Thank you? What for" Kate asked.

"For coming back to me" Caroline sighed again, catching Kate in a hug as she tried to get passed.

"I was going to get something out of it too you know" Kate said returning the hug. "Someone to share night feeds and nappy changing duty" Smiling coyly Kate continued "Now wench go and get your princesses their breakfast".

Caroline kissed Kate once more saying "I can do all that, and more". Scanning Kates face with the tender love.

"Do you know Caroline?" Kate commented "this dance that we've been doing? This back and forth?

"Mhm?"Caroline said questioningly

"You're the winner" Kate continued, cupping Carolines cheek in her hand "Because you have me."

"I know that, and I will never forget it" Caroline replied taking Kates hand in her hers kissing her open palm.

"I'll be down in a second" Kate said breaking away from Caroline

"Ok and if you really must, there is another bathrobe hanging behind the door there, that you can put on, although I don't mind of you want to come down just as you are" Winking, Caroline headed for the door.

"Yeah like that's going to happen, Alan's heart couldn't take it and I would love to see your mothers face if I did, not to mention what the boys would say" Kate laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom.

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

I struggled writing this chapter, because I felt that the progress of Caroline and Kates' relationship couldn't just continue in a 'haze of love', fluff and laughter. In real life there would have to be some kind of reckoning…so I tried to convey that here…

Chapter 3.

Boxing Day.

Caroline busied herself in the kitchen preparing breakfast; no one else in the house was up yet; she paused a moment waiting for the kettle to boil, staring out the window, not really focussing on anything in particular, enjoying the peaceful calm of the morning, enjoying the feel of the first rays of low winter sun that were seeping slowly into the room. A cold, frosty morning was appearing, but she felt warm, inside and out. Content, that was how she would have described herself in that moment. The future seemed a lot brighter to her now that Kate was back. She no longer dreaded what was to come, with Kate by her side, she could face anything that life would throw at her, she imagined. Kate filled a great chasm in her life, which she didn't realise had even existed. She was under no illusion that everything was going to be plain sailing; she knew they had a lot of practical issues to work through and it would take time to mend and heal the hurts they had inflicted on one another. It wasn't as easy as a quick kiss and past transgressions would evaporate. Albeit she was an extremely intelligent, highly motivated, successful individual, sometimes it took an inordinate amount of time for her allow her emotional responses to be seen by others. Whether it was a control strategy, compartmentalising her feelings to protect herself, she didn't know…but she had acknowledged, to herself at least, that it was a problem for her and one which she would overcome. She did feel freer with Kate, she recognised that. She was not going to be that repressed, selfish, emotionally inept individual ever again. Here was her chance to start afresh and her heart ached to think of how she had nearly lost that precious bond with Kate.

The toaster popped, bringing Caroline back into focus, walking to the fridge to take out the makings of breakfast. Kate appeared round the door.

"Ok?" Caroline asked

"Yes thanks" Kate replied sleepily,

Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast? Caroline asked.

"Lovely, I'm ravenous" Kate stifled a yawn, walking over to help butter the toast.

"Are you still tired? You could have gone back to bed you know and I could've brought it up to you" Caroline commented.

"No I'm up now and it's nice to have the time together to have a leisurely breakfast with you while the house is quiet". Kate continued, taking the toast and starting to butter it. "We still need to talk, and it would be nice to make a start when no one else is around".

Caroline nodded "Yes the talk…I know" sighing "I was just thinking about things before you came down, we can't put it off forever… Right, breakfast first then we can take our tea into the sitting room and make a start before the hoards descend" She finished, rolling her eyes for effect. "I wonder what time they actually went to bed. I guess we've got a couple of hours at least, although I should get them up in a bit. William and Roxy are going over to her parents today since they spent Christmas here and… we are losing Lawrence and Angus to his family today, so we shall have the house and the rest of the day to ourselves!"

"Good, but you didn't forget that I want to visit mum today right? You will come with me?" Kate said questioningly.

"Oh of course, no I didn't forget. I'm actually looking forward to it in a nervous sort of way" Caroline said shyly crinkling her nose.

Kate laughed "You're nervous about visiting my mum! Why?"

"No", Caroline replied tilting her head "I mean, not nervous, just...well…hmmm… trepidatious, if that's not too grand a word to use? …. It's the first time I've met her, well any of your family really, and it's a big step, meeting your girlfriends mum for the first time, isn't it? Plus… what does she know about me, what does she think of me?" Caroline questioned then gasped looking at Kate with a worried look on her face. "does she have any idea what happened between us? How I am the worst girlfriend in the world? She might not want to meet me.Does she? Will she, I mean, will she give me a hard time?"

Kate laughed shaking her head "Caroline, relax, don't get yourself so worked up and you're not the worst girlfriend in the world. No, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me to see her if there would have been any bad feelings towards you... I never bad mouthed you or went into any details with her about what happened between us. She just knows we took a break …sort of …I told her when I rang on Christmas day that I was coming over here to spend a few days and that we had gotten back together or were at least making the first tentative steps to doing so. She was pleased. She asked then, when I would be bringing you over to meet her. She doesn't interrogate me, she's very considerate that way. Honestly, I have told her a _lot _about you, only the good points mind" Kate continued grinning "and I think she is relieved in a way that we are seeing one another again, because I know she was worried about me and how I was going to manage; on my own; with a baby. She _wants_ me to be settled and with someone I love."

"Aww, did you tell her that?" Caroline intoned

"What?" Kate asked

"That you loved me?" Caroline asked her voice dropping slightly, pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelids at Kate.

"Do you selectively filter conversations to only hear what you want to hear? Hmmm?" you are exasperating sometimes" Kate mocked unable to keep a smile from creasing her lips "As it happens I did, I told her I loved you, but, I said we were going to be taking it slowly from now on and that was why I was coming to spend some time with you, now….So she will not be giving you a hard time".

Caroline walked over to Kate and kissed her gently on the lips "Good, that's a relief," continuing in a sarcastic tone "and no I don't selectively filter conversations, I did hear the comment 'you only told her about my good points,' but I don't think I have any bad ones, so I ignored it" Caroline grinned as she slowly backed away from Kate who was brandishing the butter knife with mock menace.

"Ohh you are unbelievable" Kate said, slowly shaking her head..

Breakfast ready, they sat together at the dining table enjoying just being together in the quiet of the household, talking about the happenings at the wedding. Caroline filled Kate in about her aunty Muriel and how they were not the only ones in the limelight at the wedding. Harry and aunt Muriel dancing together for most of night and getting rather 'close'. There was more to that story she bet, but she hadn't the full story since she was rather occupied herself that night; to notice; after Kate had arrived. Caroline bit her tongue about explaining why she was disappointed in Gillian and Robbies' 'getting together' shrugging it off. She was torn whether she should explain fully to Kate about the whole affair. After all she had promised herself she would be totally open and honest with Kate about every aspect of her life from then on and not hide anything from her. But then again she had promised Gillian; the business with her husband; would be kept between them. She decided that Kate didn't need to know all the details right now and anyway she wasn't going to get involved in that particular drama, she had enough to contend with herself.

"So loose women run in your family then" Kate said playfully as they took their empty plates back to the kitchen and refilled their cups, heading for the comfort of the lounge.

"Pardon?" Caroline asked setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Well, you're a bit of a loose woman, jumping into bed at the drop of a hat with the first person you dance with, and then you've got your aunty Muriel seducing Harry …sounds like a family trait, this immoral behaviour. I wonder what I'm getting myself into." Kate replied grinning.

"I never heard you complain last night or any other time as far as I can remember, so I think you'll blend in rather well, thank you very much" Caroline replied smirking.

xxxxxxx

"ooof" Caroline let out her breath as she sat down heavily on the couch "This is nice isn't it? The way it should be, being able to have breakfast in peace and quiet then chill out in comfort with your girlfriend by your side." Caroline tucked her feet up under her, settling down. "I've missed this, not just this …I've missed being with you, talking to you, just spending time together."

"Mmhhmm" Kate murmured nodding, "I've missed you too. We've a lot of catching up to do and now, we have the time to do it… we can".

Settled comfortably, Caroline broke the silence with a question

"Where did we go wrong Kate, why did we… what did we do so badly that it broke us?"

Caroline uttered with such sadness, that Kate reached over and took Carolines hands in both of hers,

"I have had a lot of time to think this through Caroline and believe me I have thought long and hard about it all, going over, again and again, every conversation, every discussion we ever had…..every decision we ever made. And, I think, we just rushed into things, too fast, too soon. It's that simple. We'd only been together 5 minutes and here was I moving in with you, telling you I wanted a baby…it all happened too quickly. That was our downfall."

Pausing to let her thoughts sink in, Kate continued, "We didn't take the time to get to _know_ one another properly, allow ourselves to find each other first, before we dived in, head first, at the deep end making some BIG decisions… and we weren't ready, either of us, to deal with the progression or the consequences. I didn't give you enough time to get used to the idea of me getting pregnant, least of all how I suggested I do it…"

The mood in room had turned 180 degrees, from a light-hearted easy going conversation to something much deeper, and they both understood this needed to happen.

Sighing, her gaze dropping to their hands, fingers entwined, a symbolic gesture of what they were aiming for, the bond that they wanted to make strong.

"But we can take the time now, because I think we both know this is what we want. We will take our time to reach each other and we will move forward."

Caroline nodded her head, scanning Kates face with her eyes, sighing "Yes I do agree, fully, you are so very right, in all sorts of ways".

"To make sure we start this right we have to be clear and honest with one another, so if you have any niggling doubts or concerns we need to make sure we get them out on the table, right now, to be answered." Kate finally finished, looking at Caroline trying to fathom what she was thinking. "I don't want to dampen your spirits, but I want this to work so badly it hurts and I do not intend to get the same things wrong again. I want to know when you disagree with anything I say or if you are worried about anything, Caroline. We are going to build this relationship up again on the strongest of foundations… OK?"

Letting go of Kates hands Caroline leaned back and began tentatively "I want to state from the outset that I have learned some very hard lessons in the intervening months and although it was heartbreaking being apart from you, it gave me time to think long and hard myself." Carolines tone began to get more serious "I never ever blamed you for any of the things that went wrong; it was always me, with my ineptness at an all time high. I thought I knew best but I didn't. I was jealous and controlling and I hope that I can prove to you that I've changed and from now on, I shall be the epitome of openness and trust. It's been a difficult transition for me to go from being the one who had to make all the decisions, who was the one in charge, to being an equal partner, sharing the load. And it is a role I will gratefully relinquish, as long as it is you, I'll be sharing it with." Caroline continued letting out her breath. "I _feel_, at ease with you in a way I have never felt with anyone in my entire life and I want to show you that. You make me whole, like a part of me was missing and I have found it in you."

"That is the first time I have heard you express yourself so eloquently Caroline, but I can't let you take all the blame…it takes two to Tango you know, and I made some mistakes as well ….I let my feelings for you cloud my judgement, I ignored my doubts about how fast we were going and well, we ended up here. We now need to move on and as long as we can forget the past and you're sure there are no recriminations going to rear their ugly head, I think we can." Kate managed to say swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I do have one question, Kate…" Caroline said quietly steeling herself to continue

"Yes?" Kate enquired.

"Why did you come back? To the wedding? You didn't do it out of pity did you? I mean, me morosely replying 'How likely is that' ….it wasn't my most momentous moment was it"

Kate shook her head "No, Caroline God no, it wasn't me pitying you … it wasn't that". This time it was she who leant forward taking Caroline's hands in hers squeezing them reassuringly. "There were a lot factors in my decision." Pausing, wondering where to start, how to explain.

"This might hurt to hear but I need to tell you, to explain…" Kate inhaled deeply "When we were at the hotel, all those months ago…. I was so angry with you Caroline, for dismissing my deep, deep need to have a child of my own. It wasn't really about the separate rooms business; I could have probably gotten over that fiasco; forgiven you for that because I was so infatuated with you, but dismissing Greg and the idea of me having a baby… I couldn't let that go…. You have to understand my; all encompassing; desire to be a mum, and you sat there dismissing it as if it was nothing….. Likedidn't know my own mind."

Caroline shook her head, interjecting "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to put you off, I just hadn't processed it all…. I was genuinely concerned about you…"

"I know, Caroline I know that. That is what I meant by us rushing into things…not taking the time….anyway, it's done now" Kate said trying to placate Caroline.

"And then… I took that anger and used it to fight my desire to be with you. It was what made me strong enough to be apart from you all this time. Then, when I actually was …pregnant…I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and plans about the future I had to concentrate on making sure I wasn't going to be that hurt or let down again, for the baby's sake. I was being selfish. I know it was cruel to turn you down when you apologised and asked me….but you weren't ready then, and neither was I… So a couple of months passed and I had managed to avoid you at school and everything was going well, then…I had that scare." Kate cradled her baby bump protectively sighing. "I was at the hospital, worried sick, praying that I wasn't …you know….and you appeared, even though I had pushed you away. At the time I was still so insular, single mindedly focused on _my_ baby that I didn't really register the support you were giving me. It wasn't until later when I was home and flushed with relief that I allowed myself to think about you and what you had done, leaving work, that's not something you would normally do…. I began to acknowledge that you were… you did care. That mask that you wear slipped…I saw it when I saw your face looking at the monitor at _our_ daughter. So…when Celia phoned to ask me to come to the wedding, I thought, ok, I will allow myself to test the waters, to see how I felt when I saw you, to see if you still felt anything for me in return. I knew immediately that I hadn't come close to getting you out of my system. One look at you and I was hooked again, so deeply an utterly bonded to I was so unsure how we could ever come back from the place that we were at, that I left that night. On the way home I fought with my feelings, I went back and forth and back again playing scenarios over and over in my head and when I finally got into the house, I made the decision to come back. I would give you one chance. I knew your pride would never let you take the risk of being rejected again so _I _had to make the move. I was terrified, when I held my hand out to you, my heart was beating so fast and when you did take it, the relief that washed over me made my beating heart soared. I could have danced naked with you that night…. That is why I came back. You are the missing piece to _my_ whole."

There was a tangible silence in the room once Kate had finished. No words could convey the feelings between the two. The atmosphere was electric. They merely, simultaneously, reached for each other, their bodies blending into one.

Xxxxx

Some time later, hearing the sounds of footsteps on the stairs, Caroline and Kate reluctantly released each other, preparing to leave the comfortable cocoon they had been wrapped up in.

"Sounds like we are no longer alone" Caroline said rising, still not able to loosen her grip on Kates hand, she gently helped Kate to her feet. "The hoards have descended". She laughed.

Smiling, contentedly, they hand in hand left the lounge to face the day together.

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Kate takes Caroline to visit her mum. I have used kTock's name 'Grace' for Kate's mum, hope you don't mind, but we have never been told what her mum's name is in the show so…

Chapter 4.

Kates Mum.

Caroline and Kate waved the boys off at the door. Roxy was driving, dropping Lawrence and Angus off at his parents before making her way home to her parents with William as company.

"Right Ms Elliot, I think it is time we got ourselves ready to head over to mums." Kate had turned to look at Caroline who was distractedly sauntering up the hall behind Kate lost in her thoughts,

"Hmm? Oh right," nodding becoming more aware, "what time have we to be over for?" she asked Kate.

"I just said in the afternoon but I don't like to leave it too late….what time is it just now?" Kate enquired

"Just after half twelve…" she answered looking over to Kate

"OK that's fine she should be back by now and it will take us a half hour to get over there" Kate was distractedly saying, planning out their next moves "…ok…I'll give her a quick ring to let her know _we_ _are_ coming over so she is all set, and you can go start getting ready." Kate said smiling

"Then while you're getting ready I can pop round to see Alan and Celia, let them know we will be out this afternoon." Caroline finished returning the smile.

"We're getting good at this, aren't we", Caroline stated looking lovingly at Kate

"What?" said Kate?

"Getting in sync, working together" Caroline replied "we do work well together don't we, you and me … together…. I didn't think that I would ever be able to say that again. I have to keep reminding myself... Sorry" Caroline shook her head and laughed dismissively "It will just take some time for it to sink in..." She walked over to Kate wrapping her arms around her in a hug, which Kate returned.

"You can be so soppy sometimes Caroline" Kate broke the embrace and softly stroked Caroline's cheek with her finger tips, "And yes we are good together," kissing her lightly on the lips '"now go and get ready…" ushering Caroline up the stairs with a brief pat to her bottom….

Xxxxxx

Caroline in the driving seat, Kate beside her they set off heading over to Kates mums.

Leaving the driveway Kate glancing at the 'For Sale' sign at the entrance.

"Do you think it will sell quickly, in the New Year, Caroline, the house…?" Kate said glancing over.

Caroline rocked her head undecidedly, "I think so, we had a good few enquiries before Christmas and even had two offers but they fell through when the prospective buyers' chains broke… but I am hopeful. It's a lovely house …" she continued nodding

"Yes, it is lovely," she agreed "will you be sorry to see it go?" Kate enquired watching Caroline as she thought through the question…

"Well, yes in a way, I have made a lot of memories in that house…good and bad…. The boys were brought up there, I put a lot of time and effort into getting it the way I wanted….but I know...it's time I moved on…" Sighing.

"No regrets? " Kate asked "No it is only bricks and mortar, I still have my memories and you're right we are starting over together, you and me,"

"Good. I'm glad you see it that way, because I think if I had moved back in …. I would always have felt it was _your_ house, it wouldn't have been _our_ place. If we get a place of our own…we can start to make our own memories …"

"You don't feel uncomfortable… do you….? In the house…?" Caroline questioned.

"No, not uncomfortable, _you_ make me feel comfortable, I just… I see it as yours and Johns…not _ours_. You see what I mean? I don't want to hide my feelings about…you know… open and honest?" Kate said

"Yes, yes. Ok… good, we need to find a place of our own…got it. I do get it." Caroline agreed nodding for emphasis. "I have let it go, honestly".

They travelled in silence for a few minutes each deep in their own thoughts.

"So what is your mum like then….tell me a bit more about her…"

"Oh well," Kates face broke into a broad grin, " I just see her as mum…I don't know what you imagine her to be like; but; to me…my mum is… brave and strong and courageous I suppose, and committed, very open minded, never judgmental and very loving in all manner of ways. You'll be surprised to hear me say that when you see her."

"Will I? Why" Caroline said enquiringly

"well she's 77 and 5 ft 2, so you would never think that she was such a powerhouse like she is…her stature is not what she should be measured by…don't let her looks fool you…."

"Oh" said Caroline chuckling "she's _not_ what I imagined; I always thought she would be tall and quiet like you".

"No, I take after my dad in that respect, he's the tall one." Kate replied chuckling

"I take after my mum in other ways, my musical abilities for one, I put that down to mum, she was a music teacher you know" Kate stated.

"Was she?"

"Yes she was, she taught piano and violin at various local comps whilst I was growing up," Kate shrugged "but it wasn't just that …there was always music playing in our house, always…, not all classical music, like you might imagine, no, every sort there was, from choral to rock n roll, pop to jazz and reggae every sort imaginable. When I came home once in the holidays, I came in to find mum in the kitchen, as usual, and she had 'The Clash' belting out in the kitchen whilst she was baking…Ha…she loves every sort of music there is. She used to say to me, 'you've got to keep up with times Kate, never forget that, the world is a fast moving beast and you don't want to be left behind. Life is a song, sing it'."

Thoughtfully Kate continued…"She is very sociable, they both are…well were, not so much now with dad…" sighing "Dads the quiet one, well not quiet, more contained…We had a summer party one year when I was home from Uni. I had brought a friend of mine with me… so it might have been my birthday… I don't remember exactly, but it was in the garden and we had a barbecue and buffet with loads of food laid out on a long table with a big bowl of punch, and the garden was festooned with home-made paper lanterns and decorations, hanging from the trees, colourful and bright, and music playing. Neighbours and friends and family, my cousins and aunts. Everyone enjoying themselves, dancing and just having a good time, Mum was chatting to everyone making sure they had enough to eat, getting people up to dance, just being the good hostess. Dad sat watching, enjoying the hubbub that was going on all around, just taking in the atmosphere, people watching, until mum saw him just sitting there and made him get up and dance with her. He was the thinker, she was the doer. That party just summed them up." Kate said wistfully… deep in her reminiscences

"Wow that sounds …I wish I had been there…" Caroline smiled at the thought of her knowing a young Kate. "A friend, a boyfriend? That you brought home with you?" She enquired?

"No I think it was girlfriend, Camilla? Well anyway a girl I had been seeing at the time" Kate said trying to remember "I brought her to meet mum and dad, to spend some time with them before we went on holiday…yeah that's right…it must have been my birthday… and it was such a glorious night. It was so warm and lovely, a beautiful summers night, with the music and laughter and dancing. That was pretty typical of mum and dad always sociable and welcoming" Kate finished

"A girlfriend? So… how did you… come out ….to your mum then…did you come out I mean?"

"I never had to. Mum and dad were very accepting of anyone I brought home, boy or girl. I asked her once…if she found it strange or difficult …and she said 'no Kate, not at all, I understand, you can't help who you fall in love with, look at me and your dad. If you brought home someone who was Chinese, black or white, a boy or a girl…it wouldn't matter to us. All we would want to know is that you are happy …love them for who they are. It's what's inside that counts, not the outside packaging'"

"Wow, that is so touching" Caroline marvelled.

"I know I didn't know I was so lucky. I mean mum and dad were always very accepting, they hated prejudice of any kind, I guess because of their own experience… a mixed marriage in the 60's and all that came with that... Well… And they were never judgmental. They _are _pretty traditional in every other way. I don't want to give you the wrong impression. They just wanted me to look at life with an open mind."

"God yes, she must have been brave and strong to deal with all that ..." Caroline said

"Mhmm," Kate agreed "I think dealing with that made them both stronger, drew them together, them against the world, mind you dad always said mum always had a stubborn streak in her, knew what she wanted and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. 'Fighting adversity develops your courage.' That was one of her sayings, amongst many others"

"Well, seems like you got more than a talent for music from your mum then" Caroline chuckled nodding at Kate…"someone else I know has that same exact stubborn streak…ha"

Kate was feigning surprise and shock... "I don't know who you can mean…" she laughed.

xxxxx

"It's up here on the left" Kate said as Caroline slowed the car, pulling in to the kerb in front of a lovely, imposing, granite fronted Georgian terraced house. The smallish front garden was very neat with some exotic looking plants wrapped in fleece for the winter…

They both got out of the car, Caroline walking round to be at Kates' side, she took her hand as they opened the gate and walked up the path to Kates family home.

The door opened wide revealing a petite slim woman neatly dressed in slacks and an elegant knitted cardigan.

"Hi mum," Kate said leaning down to embrace her mum kissing her cheek in welcome.

"Hello love, come in, come in" Kates mum ushered them both in the door to the lovely warm, airy hallway. "Mum this is Caroline" Kate introduced her girlfriend who was standing a little awkwardly behind her, not emitting the usual self-assurance she usually did, Kate could have sworn Caroline was actually looking bashful…her Caroline shy?! She couldn't believe it. A 77 year old pensioner could make Caroline Elliot's tough exterior crumble, allowing the softer more delicate character out. Kate smiled to herself.

"Hullo Caroline, it's so lovely to meet you" Kates mum greeted going over to her to kiss her and give her a hug in welcome.

"Oh another tall girl, like my Kate, everyone in this house towers over me," Kates mum chuckled, "come on in and get yourselves warmed" she said as she led the way up the hallway into the light filled kitchen, on their way passing a sitting room to the right in which Caroline caught a quick glimpse of comfy floral patterned cream couch and book lined walls.

Kate took their coats, while Grace made tea and brought the pot over to the large pine kitchen table which had been set out with lunch and freshly baked scones.

The kitchen, a large room with high ceilings, shelves stacked with cookery books and ornaments, a selection of pans hanging beside the range cooker, various cooking implements in containers on the work surface beside a set of knives This woman was a serious cook by the looks of it, Caroline thought, she would have been quite happy to spend time in this kitchen. It was more country kitchen compared to her sleek modern version, but this was very homely and welcoming right down to the smell of fresh baking. Plants by the window which looked out onto the back garden, its beauty partially hidden by frost. In the corner nearest the window was a writing desk which held a laptop computer, above this, on the wall in front there were masses of photographs, a collage of memories. Caroline could spot Kate's smiling face in a lot of them, she could see Kates mum and a man who, she guessed, was Kate's dad. And a hundred other different faces, a lot of them children…perhaps old pupils? Cousins? … Photos of summers in the garden, of holidays, of family life. A glimpse of Kates early years. This would have been a happy home to grow up in, she thought. No wonder Kate had grown up to be the beautiful person she was, with her loving mum and dad, She could tell all that from just looking round this room, she could feel the love this house, held within its walls.

"You have a lovely house, Grace" Caroline complimented.

"Thank you Caroline, it wasn't always like this, it was a bit of wreck when we first moved here back in the 60's, but we worked hard to renovate it, when we had the time and money, Kates Dad did a lot of the work himself. Good with his hands" Grace replied.

'Like his daughter, except in others ways' Caroline thought, shocking herself at her lusty feelings while she was talking to Kates mum! 'Behave, Caroline' she told herself.

"I hope your both hungry", Grace said settling down at the table, passing plates around, filling cups, "Did your mums wedding go well Caroline?"

"Oh yes it did, it went very well thank you…in the end..." Caroline said smirking at Kate.

Caroline and Kate went into a bit more detail about the events at the wedding, Kate being very complimentary about Caroline's speech, Alan's dance, Aunty Muriel; they didn't go into detail about Kate returning to ask Caroline to dance, but instead told the story of how Alan and Celia had met up again after all those years apart"

Kates mum listened avidly "That is such a heart-warming story…after all those years and they met again, it just goes to show you that not even time can part two people who are meant to be together." She said surveying both Kate and Caroline knowingly."And how did Christmas day go then?"

"Yes it was lovely mum, I hope you didn't mind me not being with you?" Kate said apologetically.

"Of course not, don't be silly Kate, I was so pleased for you when you told me that you were going to be spending the day with Caroline. It made my day actually" Grace smiled reassuringly.

"How was aunties?" Kate asked.

"oh busy as usual…My sister in law has a big brood, you know Caroline, and half of them have family of their own so you can imagine there is never a dull moment…keeps you young having kids about, keeps you on your toes…your aunties were asking for you Kate…I just told them you were going over to spend Christmas with Caroline this year…they understood." Graced continued, regaling them with tales of family life with Kates extended family.

Caroline sat listening, laughing at the funny stories, just enjoying seeing Kate and her mum together, so comfortable sharing everything with one another. The love and care between the two obvious, the easy way they interacted with one another.

"Sorry Caroline, we haven't let you get a word in edgeways have we" Kates mum said, turning her attention fully to Caroline "you have two boys, Kate tells me… "

"Oh yes I do", Caroline said smiling proudly "William; he's the oldest; he's away at Uni now and Lawrence; the youngest; he's fifteen, so still at school…"

"And how did they take it when you and Kate got together?" Grace said innocently, her question caught Caroline a bit off guard, she wasn't expecting such a direct question,

"Mum!" Kate said incredulous.

"No Kate, your mum is just asking, I understand, I would want to know too in the same circumstances I guess" Caroline said, feeling a bit put on the spot, how did she explain this, taking a deep breath she began "Well, William couldn't have been be happier… Lawrence eh…well, it was a bit of a difficult time for him, at first, to be honest, I put it down to his age, you know, awkward teenager and he has had a lot to contend with, John and I splitting up and all that that entailed, but I think now that he sees me happy with Kate, that things are settling down. Honestly it just took a bit of time for him to process it all" Caroline finished in a rush, hoping that her explanation would allay any fears Grace had, surprising herself at her stark honesty.

"Yes mum, really, they are both lovely boys, Caroline's right, it will just take time for us to settle in. You're not to worry." Kate said addressing her mum a worried looking passing over her face.

"I understand you're protective of Kate, but please believe me I love my boys and I love Kate equally so and we'll do everything in our power to make sure we are all happy." Caroline said reassuringly.

"Of course you will Caroline, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, but Kates still my baby, I just want to know that's she Ok. I don't think I will ever stop being protective of her, you know, being a mum too" Grace explained

"Yes I do Grace," Caroline reciprocated "It's what mums do isn't it" she sympathised sharing a knowing look with Kate's mum.

"So it's been a while since you had to deal with a baby then?" Grace lightened the mood a little.

"God yes, a while" nodding in agreement,"I didn't imagine I would have to again, not at my age, but then again, I didn't imagine I would be doing a lot of things that I am right now" Caroline couldn't help but look over to Kate, smiling lovingly at her whilst saying this "and, like you said kids keep you young, so I'm sure we can handle it, can't we Kate". Reaching over and taking holding of Kate's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Of course we will, we can do all that" Kate replied grinning back, turning her attention to her mum "honestly mum," Kate shook her head, "there's no need to worry I'm 42 and I can handle a little baby, it can't be that hard…"

Caroline and Kates mum both laughed out loud…"Oh you may live to regret saying that Kate" Caroline laughed …

"Hey if I'd know you were going to be siding with mum to gang up on me I wouldn't have brought you Ms Elliot" Kate said chiding Caroline

"So have you made arrangements yet? You don't have long to go Kate." Kates mum quizzed them both "Are you going to be with her Caroline, be her birthing partner?"

"Yes…well I… assumed… Kate?" Caroline stammered looking to Kate for help, thinking 'oh god, this is something else we haven't even discussed yet '…

"Yes mum, Caroline will be my birthing partner and she'll be attending ante-natal classes with me as well as being at the birth." Kate said decisively nodding at Caroline "So I hope that puts your mind at rest Ok?"

Grace smiled and nodded "Good that's the sensible answer I was looking for."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy, and on that note, this pregnant lady needs to visit the ladies so if you'll excuse me" Kate said getting up heading for the hallway "and no further interrogation of Caroline while I'm gone, thank you, I promised her you weren't going to give her a hard time when we came over to meet you." Kate scolded her mum shaking her finger warningly for effect. Grace laughed.

Obviously ignoring the scolding from her daughter, as soon as Kate had left the room, Grace, waiting till the door was closed; leaned forward slightly directing her attention to Caroline "now that I have you to myself Caroline, I just wanted to ask, if you are sure that you two are finally settled? No more 'taking a break'?"

Caroline took a second to process the question, taken aback, again, she gathered her thoughts, understanding that Kates mum, although not prying into her daughter's private life, or interfering, was extra protective of her and understanding her motives was very willing to be open and honest with her in return.

"Yes, quite definitely we are together and no, we will not be taking any 'breaks' in future, I can assure you of that, we have sorted out our …issues… and we will never, ever be in that position again." Softening her tone "I love your daughter very much Grace and I will let nothing get in the way of always being there for her and _our_ baby, and that is how I see the baby, as _our_ daughter. I don't know how else to convince you or set your mind at rest about us, all I can tell you is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Kate and I want us to be the best parents any child could wish for". Caroline said with emotion leaving Grace in no doubt as to her intentions.

Grace leaned back contentedly accepting everything Caroline had said. Relief evident in her expression. Caroline rather admired this lady's guts and determination, she could see the courage and bravery and bolshiness in her manner and applauded her candid, straight talk. Both acknowledging each other's commitment. A mother and a partner, both with the same intent. Love and protect the most precious thing to them both. Kate.

Xxxxxx

Kate returned to find her mother and Caroline getting on like a house on fire, like old acquaintances, meeting up chatting happily. All was at peace.

Content that was how Kate felt at this moment. Everything was going to be OK.

Xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Driving back in the car from Kate's mums.

"Thank you Caroline, for coming with me." Kate said sighing and settling back into her seat closing her eyes for a second. "I've wanted you to meet mum for ages we just never seemed to get around to it."

"I wouldn't have missed that for the world Kate, thank you for inviting me." Caroline began, "And I got to learn more about you…you were so cute with beaded hair," Caroline laughing at the photographs Grace had shown her of Kate when she was young. "I got to see another side of you, it was lovely… She's very impressive, your mum and charming. So very positive about everything isn't she. I can't believe at her age she is still so active and doing so much. She really bakes every morning and then takes the cakes to the centre when she visits your dad?" she asked Kate

"Yes, every day… she says it keeps her busy and she gets the pleasure of giving dad a little treat when they have their elevenses, hence the baking. We have to keep with the routine, makes it easier for him. That's why I only visit twice per week, that's the only times I know I will definitely make it so…" Kate tailed off

"That's commitment isn't it, she must really love your dad. Married all these years, all that they must have gone through but always there for each other at the end of the day." Caroline drove on with a thoughtful look on her face, after a minute she continued… "Grow old with me Kate, I want to be like that, an old married woman who's first and last thoughts of the day are about you….and time in between spent making you happy."

"Oh don't worry, you're stuck with me now Caroline, there's no getting rid of me, not after the trouble it took to get this far." Kate stifled a yawn as she asked Caroline "Did she ask you anything else when I was at the loo?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle…" Caroline replied secretively

"I told you she is strong willed ... and I promised you she wouldn't give you a hard time" Kate said; trying to make excuses for her mother who had asked more probing questions than she had been expecting.

"She didn't it was fine, no harm done." Caroline said dismissively, grinning whilst saying this "I rather admire her Kate, she's a fighter, not a push over. I like that …All the love and care that she must have poured into your life growing up, made you the beautiful person you are and I love her for that. She is your _mum_ and she was doing what mums do…look out for their children… You might think this is a terrible thing to say but I wish my mum was more like yours; not that Celia hasn't got her own loveable traits; but, just the way Grace is so accepting and supportive and brave…she is brave and courageous." Caroline nodded for emphasis, "I don't think _your_ mum would have stayed married to _your_ dad all those years if she hadn't loved him. Your mum would have got shot of him in a second if he had mucked about. If my mum had been a bit braver or more courageous…things could have been so different… for us both. And easier for us, you and me, one less hurdle for us to have jumped. So I think your mum is wonderful, and the best role model you could wish for in a grandparent and I hope that after today she thinks I'm worthy to have you and her; soon to be granddaughter; in my life." Caroline finished, met with silence, glanced over to Kate, who had dozed off, lulled by the movement of the car and the warmth from the heaters. Smiling Caroline returned her focus to the road and the journey home.

As she drove home in silence Caroline ran over in her mind their afternoon with Grace, her mind rambling to itself…

'She was very clever and astute...Grace… Kate thinks Grace knows nothing about what happened between us, but I'm guessing Grace has been putting two and two together… and has figured out there was more to it than Kate was prepared to divulge, to why we split up in the first place. 'Just taking a break' …No way was that enough of an explanation. Why else would she ask …'How did the boys take it when you got together with Kate'… 'No more taking a break?' …fishing a bit, a bit of guesswork but on the money in the end. Asking a few probing questions her detective work paid off. She might not have the full story but she certainly made her intentions clear. 'Are you going to be with her Caroline, be her birthing partner?'…If I was reading between the lines I would say she was really just asking if I was going to be THERE for her daughter…not just at the birth…but there for her _always_… God she was good, certainly put me in my place. All those years being a teacher must have helped…If that is how protective she is now, what would she have been like in her heyday? A force to be reckoned with I bet….

Why did Kate not tell her mum, I wonder, she seems to be very comfortable telling her everything else. Maybe she was protecting me, not wanting to introduce me to her mum, if she had already bad mouthed me…told her how unsupportive and selfish and cowardly I had been. God am I glad she didn't. Grace would have ripped me to shreds…

We still do have a lot of things to work out, we need to get sorted for the baby, I don't even know how prepared Kate is, has she got a cot and clothes and all the usual paraphernalia that go with babies? I am so out of touch….all the things we'll need to get, baby gates and car seats and baby grows' The broadest smile cut across Carolines face. 'I'm to be her birthing partner!

OMG, will I be able to do that, see Kate in pain, will I be able to handle that knowing I can't help? Yes I will, take a leaf out of Graces book and rise to the occasion, be courageous! Just being with her will help, and I bet I'll be far more help to Kate giving birth that John ever was with me…useless twat… he was the one needing oxygen when the time came, white as a sheet he went … I need to be there for Kate and be strong for her at the birth and beyond. I can do all that….. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make her feel my love.

Caroline finally arrived home just as it was getting dark, the light slowly fading out of the day, the low winter sun finally taking its last bow, leaving a crispness in the air. Clear sky above, with dancing stars keeping the crested moon company. The beam of lights from the jeep casting diamonds on the grass as the frost took hold. Sighing contentedly, Caroline shut off the engine and looked over at Kate still asleep, peacefully by her side. She leant over and kissed her lips gently. "Time to wake up princess, we're home."


	6. Chapter 6

Home Alone

Caroline and Kate have just arrived back to Caroline's house after visiting Kates Mum.

Celia glanced up from her magazine at the sound of tyres on the driveway, "Is that our Caroline?" she asked Alan who was engrossed in watching Countdown.

Alan turned to look out the window "Yes it looks like it, back from Kates mum's. I wonder how they got on."

"I might just pop round and see them and ask" Celia replied setting her glasses and magazine on the side table. "I'd like to meet Kates mum myself, now that we're going to be grandparents, we should get to know one another" getting up off her chair Celia made to go to the door when Alan stopped her

"Eh, do you think you should"? He said surprised "I mean go see them now? Why not leave it 'til tomorrow, give them a bit of time on their own, it's the first night they've had alone, now that the boys are away, they may just want time to themselves …" he said questioningly "it can wait can't it?"

Celia looked at him surprised herself "I will only be five minutes I won't stay long"

"Well at least give them time to get in the door" Alan replied huffily turning back to watch countdown.

At that Celia thought better of going in straight away and sat back down in her chair "Ok I'll give them 5 minutes" she said nodding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kates' eyelids fluttered open slowly, Caroline having woken her with a kiss to the lips.

"Oh we're home already. I'm sorry Caroline, did I nod off? I just shut my eyes for a second, I must have been more tired than I thought." Kate said apologising as she sat up, gradually coming awake.

"Don't worry about it, you must have needed the rest. I'm just sorry I had to wake you, you looked so peaceful …." Caroline smiled the sweetest smile, as she gazed over at Kate who returned the smile reaching her hand out to cup Caroline's cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Right we'd better get in, it's turning chilly out here" Caroline made the move to get out of the car. "I was going to suggest we go out for dinner this evening instead of cooking, but if you are tired maybe you wouldn't want to? What would you like to do?" She asked Kate as they made their way into the house.

"Do you mind if we do just stay in? I just want something light to eat and we'll have the house to ourselves for once, we can just relax and spend some time on our own." Kate replied looking at Caroline pleadingly "I don't really want to go back out again tonight."

"Of course" Caroline agreed "I don't mind at all, that is actually a better idea, it's not that often we do have the house to ourselves, so why not make the most of it."

Caroline let them both in the door, taking their coats off and hanging them on the stand, and headed up the hall into the Kitchen.

"Would you like some tea Caroline?" Kate asked heading to put the kettle on "or do you want a glass of wine?"

"Eh…no, tea will be fine, I think I will stick to tea from now on …well you can't drink and it seems rather unfair for me to, while you're not, so I think I'll stop for the time being " Caroline said heading for the fridge to see what they could rustle up for dinner.

Kate looked over to Caroline surprised and pleased at Caroline's gesture "are you sure? I don't mind not drinking I was only an occasional drinker anyway but I know you like a glass with dinner…" Kate tailed off gazing in wonder at Carolines thoughtfulness.

"No I'm sure," Caroline replied turning to face Kate "you know, I hated it when I was pregnant and John never stopped drinking and I was always worried, when it came nearer my due date, that I would go into labour and he wouldn't be able to drive me into hospital in the middle of the night, if that's when I had to go; because he was 3 sheets to the wind; I was always thinking, I would end up driving myself into hospital when the time came …so I want to give up, for a bit… to show my support …and that way you will never have to worry like I did…I'll be here and able ...ok?" Caroline said as she made her way round the kitchen island to Kate, just as Celia had come to peer in the back window of the kitchen.

"You don't have to look so surprised, I have been through it twice you know. I want to be here for you through what is left of your pregnancy, I missed so much already." She said placing her hands on either side of Kates' body, slowly, measuredly sliding her hands up either side, caressing Kates' baby bump, her thumbs grazing across Kates ribs eliciting a little intake of breath, stopping at her full breasts. "I missed all the changes that were happening to your body, the fullness, the growing, the transformation, I wasn't' part of the first months of our child developing, I wasn't there for you"

"I'm sorry Ca.." Kate was stopped mid-sentence by Caroline placing a finger on her lips.

" Shhsh, no more sorrys" She said in a quiet gentle voice "We're done with that, you won't have to do anything else on your own from now on, I'll be with you ...through the uncomfortable nights when you can't get to sleep, I'll be there to massage your aching back or put a pillow under your swollen ankles or to just comfort you when you need me to… …so it that all right?"

Kate's smile said it all, Caroline could still surprise her with these little gestures it made her feel secure to know that Caroline was actually expressing her feelings openly when once she had held them all inside. It was reassuring to hear her talk like this.

Caroline leant in and kissed Kate tenderly, caringly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Celia paused just about to knock but stopped herself, watching as Caroline stood in front of Kate, the look between them was captivating. She watched the pair in such an intimate moment that she was mesmerised at the two beautiful women so clearly in love with one another, so clearly more than just happy, they were at peace with one another. She had never seen Caroline like this before, ever, with John. Caroline talking to Kate, gently caressing her full form placing one finger on her lips. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she didn't have to, she could feel the energy from here. Caroline had said she loved John but it wasn't this kind of love, this true deep love that she could see now before her very eyes. Why had she been so blind before? The scales had truly fallen from her eyes. Caroline was so alive around Kate in a way she had not been in years. What did it matter that they were two women. They were going to be spectacular parents to that lucky child.

She nodded, smiling, a little emotional if she admitted it to herself, about turned and made her way back to be with Alan. Thinking 'silly old fool was right I should have left it 'til the morning, they don't want me barging in on them…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alan was sitting thinking how Celia's attitude had turned 180 degrees from when she had first met Kate to now, when she was fully supportive of Carolines choice in a partner, he was quite amazed and so pleased he couldn't quite believe it. She was wanting to get to know Kates mum?! And she had been so supportive of them both since the wedding, even putting Muriel in her place when she had tried to comment on Kate and Carolines dance. She hadn't told him exactly what she had said to Kate when she phoned her to ask her to play for them at the wedding, but it must have been something big. Whatever it was Kate had come and Celia was not surprised at seeing Kate 6 months pregnant, in fact she was delighted, so the conversation must have more in depth than she was letting on. Maybe it was the thought of having a granddaughter …but they had Calamity…Alan was at a loss to explain Celias' behaviour. It just went to show no matter how well you thought you knew a person they could always surprise you. This time it was a good surprise.

Celia came back in the door and smiled at Alan.

"You were quick" Alan said

"Yes well as usual you were right, I didn't want to disturb them, I'll see them tomorrow. Give me a kiss you old fool" Celia said leaning down to kiss a surprised Alan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are full of surprises Caroline" Kate said parting from the kiss.

"And that's a good thing right?" Caroline asked pulling Kate in closer "I hope to surprise you every day. Now what would you like me to cook for you?"

Kate sat opposite Caroline at the kitchen island watching as she busily stirred fried vegetables now and again asking Kate to taste, making sure there wasn't too much spice, straining the couscous in the sink through a bloom of steam. Kate had prepared the salad and laid the table.

"I like watching you cook Caroline, like a conductor of a symphony orchestra, you're in charge in this kitchen, making sure everything runs smoothly, on time, in tune. I like seeing you in charge…sometimes… " Kate said dreamily

Caroline laughed "not like some mad Swedish chef, with clattering and banging?" Caroline waved her hands in the air for emphasis.

"No" Kate laughed back, "Everything is in order, as planned, and always delicious in the end. It is very comforting to see you like this…will you not miss this kitchen?"

"Ahh well, I might a bit," Caroline agreed with a nod of her head scanning the kitchen "but, do you know what, when we came in here tonight having to put the lights on, no music blaring, no TV, no Lawrence shouting, the house felt too big and empty…Really," nodding for emphasis "that's the first time I've felt that coming in here…maybe it's just my head getting used to the idea of us leaving it and moving on…I don't know" She shook her head dismissively, "It just proves the point we're doing the right thing, moving, after all in a couple of short years Lawrence will hopefully be off to Uni and that will only leave the 3 of us, here, rattling about in this big old house. But that will be one of my wishes for our new house that we have a large kitchen. It's the heart of the home isn't it?" she finished "so let's get this served up, I'm quite hungry now…aren't you?"

"What are Celia and Alan doing tonight"? Kate asked

"Oh I don't know probably just the same as us, having a quiet night in. Why"? Caroline replied

"Oh nothing I was just asking, this is their Honeymoon you know, are they not going to do anything special"?

"Oh I hadn't thought about that, you didn't want to invite them round tonight did you"?

"Well" Kate said rather embarrassed "No not really, I want you all to myself, the whole night.." laughing slightly, "Is that bad"?

"Nope! We have spent enough time doing our family duty over the past few days and now I think we deserve a night off with no limitations as to what we can."

"Good, because I want to just curl up with you on the couch the whole night and have some Caroline time."

Caroline smiled and said "and I can have some Kate time."

"What about the boys? Do you want to give them a quick ring and see how they are doing? Then maybe phone Celia and Alan just to let them know we are home?"

"What are you planning" Caroline enquired with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Well I think you can do all the checks you have to, then turn off your phone so we will not be disturbed by anyone, knowing that everyone is settled and accounted for, then we can relax…" Kate replied "I know you'll be wondering, you can't help yourself"

Caroline laughed "You know me better than I know myself…how do you manage that?"

"Oh I don't know. It just comes with practice I guess" Kate smiled back shrugging her shoulders.

"Where is John these days? He wasn't at the wedding …"

"Oh no, he was invited but he sent mum a voice mail to say he couldn't make it so I assume he was with Judith…he has actually been staying with her for the past few months, he's really been ok, no more coming around to the house unexpectedly. I think it's because" Caroline pauses, "Oh you don't know do you" Caroline said holding her head in her hands a wry grin spreading over her face.

"What?" asked Kate perplexed…

"Judith is pregnant" Caroline said pulling a face. "About a month after you no less."

"What! How? You are kidding aren't you?" Kate gasped sitting back in her chair "Oh dear god that poor child, an alcoholic mum and an idiot of a dad!"

Caroline looked a bit shocked as she had never heard Kate say anything derogatory about John before. "Gosh that is the first time I have heard you say anything about him like that, John I mean, but you are so true. He is an idiot" Caroline agreed with her "unfortunately he is still the idiot father of my boys."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that about him" Kate said and laughed "It's just so absurd I mean really…but then again maybe it will make him move on with his own life."?

"You don't have to apologise, he is, he is an idiot, but at least he won't be my idiot husband for much longer…and… you don't have to worry, as soon as we sell this place we can buy John out and the only contact we will need to have with him is with the boys."

"Good, that's one more problem we won't have to deal with" Kate sounded relieved.

"Right I think I'll call the boys...oh what about your mum, do you want to give her a ring"? Caroline asked as she started taking the plates up to the dishwasher.

"Yes I think I will." Kate said, "I'll maybe catch her before she goes to my aunts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right phones off. " Caroline and Kate stood facing each other with phones in hand laughing as they hit the buttons at the same time.

"I can't believe we have to do this to make sure we have a quiet night to ourselves", Caroline said, "but I'm up for it".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comfortably settled on the couch Caroline wrapped Kate in her arms, music playing in the background Caroline asked "you're not going to fall asleep on me are you"?

"No I'm not, that nap in the car was enough, not if you're kissing me I won't" Kate said turning around grinning…oh wait," Kate took Carolines hands and placed them on her stomach, "someone is most definitely awake".

"Wow she is really kicking", Caroline said laughing "good to feel isn't it" looking at Kate wondering if she was thinking back to the worrying time at the hospital a few weeks before. "She is going to be perfect, the nurse said so" she said reassuringly.

"Yes" Kate replied sighing, her hands caressing Carolines still lying on her stomach. "I know she will be, it's a wonderful feeling" smiling at Caroline "it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. The first thing I think about every morning when I wake".

"We are going to be parents in such a short time Kate" Caroline said grinning crinkling her nose, "A little girl…it will be a first for both of us. We need to get prepared. I was thinking on the way home, I don't know what you've already got, cot, car seat, bottle warmer…cute little baby grows"

"Oh I've got loads …" Kate laughed, "I have been planning this for a while you know so maybe we can make a list and go shopping, together, for what we still need. I did wait 'til after the 12 weeks, so that I was sure, you know" Kate faltered slightly at this point then smiled nodding "then I went on a bit of a shopping spree. I couldn't help myself, my aunts and mum have been giving me little things too you know, but we will need to decorate the nursery so we'll need things for that in our new place…so there's that"

"Right, we can do that, I'm getting excited. We have so much to look forward to Kate, it will be a busy few months but look at what we'll have in the end, a beautiful new baby daughter and lovely new home for the 4 of us." Caroline took Kates face in both her hands and kissed her "and you will be somebody's mum".

The smile on Kates face brightened up the room "Yes I will be, won't I".

They lay back on the couch, Caroline holding Kate in her arms again.

"I'll get on to the estate agents first thing when they open after the holidays and we can start looking for a place, get the ball rolling. But in the meantime I suggest, that you move in here, with us, because I don't want to have you away from me ever again _and_ I want to make sure I'm looking after the both of you. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes, I think I would be ok with that, on one condition" Kate said tentatively

"Oh what's that?" "

"About Lawrence," Kate began, "I think, we need to sit down with him…together, I want to talk to him properly. We need to ask him how he feels about all this. The past year must have been so tumultuous for him and at his age….I want us to make sure he feels involved and loved, that I am not taking you away from him in any way and that he is ok with the baby, not to mention leaving the home he grew up in…it has been a tough year for him let's face it" Kate finished sighing as she gazed at Caroline with the smallest of smiles.

"You are going to make a great mum, do you know that" Caroline remarked "you are the most caring, kind hearted, remarkable, wonderful, loving person I have ever met."

Kate blushed and smiled one of her quiet bashful smiles. "I hope I will be a good mum".

After sharing a moment, Caroline went on "we can have a talk with Lawrence after dinner tomorrow night, he'll be back from Angus' then and there will only be the 3 of us here so we can have a nice meal then corner him afterwards in the lounge. To be honest he has settled down a lot in the past couple of months". Pausing for a second thinking, her head bowed, Caroline continued. "After that night John left him… in Judith's…the night you took him in… we've been closer. There was just the two of us here and I think I had neglected him a bit, not realising that he must have missed Will a lot, but wouldn't say it, and his Dad wasn't even there and I was hardly a bundle of fun, because I missed you…so we started spending more time together, eating out or going to the cinema, just being mother and son. It was hard to find things he wanted to do with me… he is 15. So what I am trying to say, in a long winded way, is that I think he will be more accepting of our relationship this time round. He saw how losing you made me miserable, he told me once, when we were out together…. Well, he asked me about you and why I wasn't seeing you anymore. He said 'mum I know I wasn't the most supportive son to you when Kate moved in with us and I'm sorry. At that time I didn't want you and dad to split up and I thought Kate would get in the way of you two getting back together. I know that will never happen now anyway and I'm ok with that, because dad can be an A1 …'ar…well you know what... sometimes. And, I realised that when Kate was here you were so much happier and not so boring.'

"I nearly cried when he told me all that" Caroline sniffed, "so he does process a lot more information than we give him credit for. And the point is, apart from him being mortified at us on the dance floor, I think, he thinks you are good for me! So I am hoping, when we have our little chat, he will be able to get over his embarrassment and welcome you and the baby in to our family with no further animosity. Look how he was on Christmas day, he was ok with you wasn't he?"

Kate smiled and nodded "Yes, he did actually call me Kate… but I want him to know he is being involved from the start this time, that we are taking him into consideration …you see what I mean? If he is asked rather being told, it will be much easier, we will be treating him like an adult"

"Mmhmm, yes you're right as usual. I should listen to you more often shouldn't I? So if Lawrence is cool about it, you will move in?"

"Yes I will, as long as he is ok with it" Kate answered.

"Good" Caroline squeezed Kate to her.

"Right," Kate was nodding contemplatively "it will still be a lot to accomplish in a short period of time, what if we haven't sold or found a new place before Easter, and I will hardly be in a fit state to be packing and shifting furniture will I?"

"No you certainly will not be doing anything like that" Caroline scolded her "You can leave all those kinds of arrangements to me. I manage a school with 857 pupils on a daily basis you know. I should be able to co-ordinate a house move with military precision with my eyes closed, given my skills as a gifted Logician…no problem. And that is why you needn't put your house on the market right away, we could have that as a fall back. If we sell this place and haven't found somewhere of our own before the baby arrives, we can move in with you. There will only be the two of us, Lawrence and I, I mean. It would be a squeeze I know, when the little one comes along, but it would just be temporary until we got our new place and it would mean you'd be in familiar surroundings with no upset to routine, rather than us renting somewhere. What do you think of that?"

Kate was mulling the suggestion over "What about Celia and Alan?" she fired at Caroline.

"Oh I'll just give them there marching orders if the house gets sold" Caroline said flippantly with a wave of her hand.

"You can't do that!" Kate blurted out.

"I'm joking, Kate" Caroline laughed "I wouldn't do that to my own mother, even if I did feel like it sometimes. No, Celia has been lining up house viewings for her and Alan for months. I wouldn't be surprised if next week Celia walked in here to tell me they were moving out, that they had got somewhere already. No, we don't have to worry about them. If; this is worst case scenario; if we did sell this place and they didn't have a place of their own, they could always go stay with Gillian. She would love that….having her dad back. I think she misses him you know."

Kate was biting her bottom lip still thinking. "William?" she asked

"Oh well" Caroline pondered "he is away at Uni for the majority of the time, I could just ask him what his plans are for Easter…he may not even be planning on coming home. He may go to Roxy's parents for the holidays. As long as we have a room for him in our new place I think we should be ok on that front. So is there anything else that you can think of?"

"No, I think I've run out of questions now" Kate said. "I do feel a lot more settled now "

"Thank goodness for that" Caroline breathed "I thought we were meant to be having a relaxing night.

"Well we can now" Kate said running her hand down the length of Carolines' leg.

"Oh hello" Caroline said "Now you're talking".

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 The Gift

Chapter 7

Kate started to stir, her eyelids fluttering open, she stares at the ceiling. She had been dreaming, of a summers' day in her parents' garden. Warm sun, cool grass tickling her toes, sweet scents, laughter, love. Making daisy chains with her mother, placing the chains round her fathers' head like a crown. He is King. Her father laughing and picking her up, hugging her to him, his chin scratchy on her neck. Her giggles. She smiles at the memory, at the dream.

She cradles her unborn daughter, safe, protected in her womb, loved, hand either side of her belly. Closing her eyes she waits, in anticipation, anxiously waiting, seconds ticking by. Her daughter turns, as if sensing her mothers' need. Kate sighs. This was her ritual, her routine. No amount of reassurance from Caroline can dispel the worry… until she has proof, each and every day. She turns on her side, one hand still cradling her child within. Caroline fast asleep, face down, her hands under the pillow beneath her head. Her golden hair, a coronet. She is Queen. She slept soundly. The duvet shrugged off, exposing her full naked back, strong yet vulnerable but beautiful.

Kate places a hand quietly, tenderly on it. Her dark honey tones a stark contrast to the buttercream skin it lay on. Her hand feels cool against the warm soft flesh. She can feel the gentle rise and fall of her lovers breathing, slow and steady, reassuring, proof. One hand connected to her hearts' desire, the other connected to her truest love. Were they not one in the same and she the thread that binds them?

Xxxxxx

Kate is in the shower, Caroline pushes the bathroom door open, pops her head in, "I'm just going down to start breakfast, ok? Got everything you need?" she asks.

"Yes sure, I won't be long, be down in a second" Kate replies.

Caroline nods and pulls the door over heading for the other side of the room, glancing over her shoulder surreptitiously. She pulls the wardrobe door open and bends to pull the box forward off the bottom shelf. It's heavy. She lifts it, straightening, she smiles with pleasure, tucking the box under her arm, quietly closes the wardrobe door and heads downstairs.

She is in the kitchen, thinking. 'Where shall I put it?' She decides to place it on the dining table in Kates place.

She goes back to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

Kate appears round the door, Caroline is busy making pancakes. "I thought we could have something different today …savoury pancakes, ham, spring onions and sun dried tomatoes with some cheese sauce.… the boys love them, you ok with that?" She asks grinning at Kate.

"Oh flippin marvellous" Kate answers jokingly, walking over snaking an arm round Carolines' waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "What can I do to help?"

"You're so funny", Caroline mocks "It's all ready, you just sit yourself down." turning and kissing Kate.

"You are full of the joys of spring this morning aren't you?" Kate says.

"Well it's a beautiful day and I had a wonderful night's sleep, so let's have breakfast!" Caroline grins, tipping the pancakes out on to the waiting plates.

Kate picks a plate up heading for the dining table. She turns to Caroline when she reaches it. "What's this"? She questions Caroline seeing an elegantly wrapped gift sitting in her place on the table.

"Oh it's just a little something" Caroline can't contain her mirth. "Sit down and open it".

Kate places the plate down and sits in her seat with her back to the window. She pulls the present forward, a puzzled look on her face, a small smile twitching her lips. She carefully removes the ribbon and wrapping paper, to reveal a mahogany wooden case, smooth as silk, beautiful rich hues, but plain, no clue as to its contents. She gingerly unhooks the clasp that holds it closed, lifts the lid revealing the gift within. It's an antique silver Merry Go Round, perhaps a childrens' toy? nestled in a plum velvet lining, a Merry Go Round with prancing, dancing, white enamelled horses. The metal work intricately patterned, the horses detailed so finely, with flaring nostrils, and swishing tails, eyes wide, their flanks festooned with delicately painted flowers, legs raised high, poised for flight.

"Oh Caroline it's beautiful." Kate gasps.

Caroline is sitting opposite Kate her hand propping up her chin, her elbow resting on the table, her eyes glinting, grinning with pleasure at the delight on Kates face.

"Take it out and turn the key." Caroline instructs.

Kate does as asked, gingerly lifting it out, setting it upright, looking for the key, turning it, winding the mechanism, setting it in motion. The Merry Go Round starts to turn, the horses take flight, rise and fall, dancing and prancing, captivating, and the music! Kate listens, "it's a music box too?" she states tilting her head to listen, it takes a few beats for her to recognise the piece then her eyes light up, she looks up in wonder at Caroline proclaiming "its Brahms Lullaby!" laughing, amazed. "Caroline it's beautiful…it's delightful, how did you…when did you get this, I mean we haven't been apart for more than a minute since the wedding, how did you get the time to buy this?"

Caroline answers airily "Oh well I actually bought it a couple of weeks ago …"

"A couple of weeks ago"? Kate questions, her tone soft.

Caroline looks a bit embarrassed, sits up a bit straighter in her chair, faltering in her answer, realising, that the timing was off, that she had bought the gift whilst they were not actually 'together'.

"Well yes, I saw it when I was out Christmas shopping with Lawrence and I thought of you…and the baby….and I just bought it….I can't tell you why, it was just so beautiful, and having Brahms Lullaby playing …I just thought how lovely it would be. I couldn't help myself."

Kate is lost for words, she stares, surprise written all over her face, at Caroline.

"Like I said I can't explain…. I thought, maybe, I would give it to you as a present, when she was born…I mean as a friend." She tailed off not able to finds the words. Embarrassed all over again. There was a long pause before Caroline said "You took my hand…. at the hospital. That's what was in my mind when I saw it…. you sought out and took my hand, without thinking, as if it was the most natural thing to do, to come to me for comfort …and it was…it gave me hope. So that's why I bought it" she stated outright.

Kate looked at her in wonder. Emotional, vulnerable Caroline nearing the surface. She hadn't realised the significance Caroline had read into that simple action and how it could ripple so large in Carolines mind. What other remark had she made, or deed had she done, that would resurface in the future, demanding an explanation. It was going to take time to move on. They would deal with it.

"You didn't give up on me" it wasn't a question but a statement Kate made.

Caroline just stared back open mouthed "No I guess I couldn't… I…I just knew howI still felt. I had tried to not think about you ….but that didn't work…I thought that maybe we could be _friends_ …at the very least…eventually. … You took my hand…" Caroline repeated as if this explained everything.

"I did, didn't I" Kate said holding both her hands out to Caroline, who took them in her own, lifting them to her lips she kissed each in turn.

"You've surprised me again" Kate stated matter of factly

"I said I would, every day" Caroline replied, her eyes glinting, a small smile creasing her lips..."You like it then"?

"Of course I do, it's perfect". Kate returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celia came to the back window as she had done the night before… hoping she hadn't picked an inopportune moment to visit this time. Both Caroline and Kate were at the dining table, Caroline facing Celia, Kate sat in the chair opposite with her back to her. Caroline was listening intently to whatever tale Kate was animatedly regaling her with, nodding and laughing. She had such a satisfied look on her face, a look of love, devotion, it warmed her heart. They were just finishing breakfast. Good. She wouldn't interrupt them for long. She tapped gently on the window.

"It's mum" she said to Kate after glancing up, "Come to tell us she's found a house for her and Alan and they're moving out" Caroline stated wryly , getting up to open the door "watch this space…"

Kate shook her head, laughing "You should be careful what you say, one of these days…"

Caroline greeted Celia with a breezy "Good morning mother," all smiles. Celia leaned in and kissed Carolines' cheek, patting her back. "Morning love, oh aren't you full of beans this morning".

"Yes, yes I am, we had a lovely day yesterday and today is going to be even better. I can feel it in my bones." Caroline chimed as she followed her mother up to Kate. "So what do we owe the honour?" Caroline she continued

Celia went to Kate, kissed her on the cheek, hugging her in turn. "You alright love?"

Caroline was a bit surprised at the show of affection from her mum towards Kate. Yes, she had been very kind to them both, no surreptitious comments or sideways looks if she kissed Kate in her presence, or held her hand, nothing but acceptance, totally on board with the baby as well! . She wasn't going to complain, not about this change of heart…she was just going with it, strange as it was. She went to stand beside Kate who was still seated at the table. Kate slid her arm around Caroline's waist holding onto her hip pulling her in closer. Caroline loosely draped her arm over Kates shoulder

"Well" Celia began, "sorry to come round so early, but I just wanted to pop in and let you know Alan and I are off"…

Carolines eyebrows shot up in surprise and she quickly looked at Kate, who in turn was looking rather stunned.

"Off? Off where?" Caroline managed to stutter.

"Oh just for a few days, we're off to the Lake District , for a little honeymoon thingy…trip….I booked it …yesterday evening , you know on one of those 'Last Minute' sites…we got a good deal. A nice little hotel for the two of us. So you don't have to worry about us, for the next couple of days" Celia said beaming at her daughter and partner her look alternating between the two of them. "We'll be back in time for New Year…oh and we're popping in to see Gillian on the way down. Alan phoned her last night to see how she was and let her know"

"Oh I see" said Caroline breathing out, relieved, "I thought…you were…oh it doesn't matter … Good I'm glad you're planning something nice to do. Kate and I were just talking about that last night"

"So that's why I I'm round so early, because we have to make a move. I was going to pop round yesterday but, thought better of it, didn't want to disturb you both, thought you might like the time on your own since the boys weren't here." Celia continued still smiling as if the idea had been hers in the first place instead of Alans'.

"Oh that was thoughtful of you mum, thank you, we did have a lovely quiet night" Caroline said smiling at Kate, who acquiesced "So when exactly are you coming back?"

"Oh, Tuesday, New Year's Eve. We want to be back to see in the New Year with the family…you know, well, all that are going to be here… you, Kate, the boys…Alan might want to go see Gillian New year's Day since we spent Christmas here…we'll have to see …so what are your plans for the day? Mmhmm? Anything special?" Celia looked at the two of them… her two beautiful girls…that's how she was thinking of them.

"Well " said Kate, "We hadn't planned anything special but we've got some things to do haven't we Caroline" Kate asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"Yes, we have, don't worry mum, we'll find something to occupy us, you just enjoy yourselves,"

"I'm sure you will," Celia said going over to stand in front of them, placing a hand on each of Kate and Carolines cheeks simultaneously. "Don't tire Kate out Caroline" she said addressing her daughter "and don't go overdoing things" she said to Kate smiling.

"Right I'm off, leave you to it" Celia said making her way to the back door, "Can't keep Alan waiting, Ta ta!"

"Have a lovely time and drive carefully." Caroline called to Celias retreating back. "And ring me!"

And just as suddenly as she had appeared Celia had departed.

Caroline turned to face Kate placing both her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "What have you done with my mother? You've bewitched her or swapped her for an imposter!" she laughed stunned at her mothers' behaviour…

Kate shrugged, smugly saying "Oh I think she has just fallen for my captivating charms"…hugging Caroline to her.


End file.
